Prior MoCA solutions may not allow for simultaneous operation of multiple MoCA networks on the same coax plant without explicit planning and configuration. For example, a service provider may deploy multiple MoCA networks in the home. This currently requires that the devices be manufactured for operation on two particular physical channels. However, such a solution may make the deployment of multiple networks with retail consumer-installed devices untenable. For the service provider to successfully allow for two networks on the D band of MoCA, the D band may need to be divided into two bands, one for service provider devices and one for consumer-installed devices.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description provide examples and are explanatory only. Accordingly, the foregoing general description and the followed detailed description should not be considered to be restrictive. Further, features or variations may be provided in addition to those set forth herein. For example, embodiments may be directed to various feature combinations and sub-combinations described in the detailed description.